Do You Believe in Magic?
by TimidOne
Summary: A surprise guest joins Harry and the others at HeadQuarters, watch as relationships grow and Harry continues to battle his Demons and Voldemort. H OC Hr R
1. The First Request

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  All rights are owned by either J. K. Rowling or various others.  I am in no way trying to claim them as my own.

DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC**  
WRITTEN BY: TIMIDONE**

Lovin' Spoonful---Do You Believe In Magic  
  
  
  
Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart   
How the music can free her' whenever it starts   
And it's magic' if the music is groovy   
It makes you feel happy like an old'time movie   
I'll tell you about the magic' and it'll free your soul   
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll   
  
If you believe in magic don't bother to choose   
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues   
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile   
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try   
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find   
How you got there' so just blow your mind   
  
If you believe in magic' come along with me   
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me   
And maybe' if the music is right   
I'll meet you tomorrow' sort of late at night   
And we'll go dancing' baby' then you'll see   
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me   
  
Yeah' do you believe in magic   
Yeah' believe in the magic of a young girl's soul   
Believe in the magic of rock and roll   
Believe in the magic that can set you free   
Ohh' talking 'bout magic   
  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic   
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe' believer   
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

The First Request

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Some people say that there is no such thing as magic.  Personally I don't agree.  It's been some years since I have experienced this phenomenon first hand."

Harry Potter was looking extremely bored. He took to staying away from his house at 4 Privet Drive Little Whinding, Surrey.  'The things I do for a little entertainment,' he thought.  Harry had bought a ticket to see the leading muggle expert on witchcraft and wizardry, Matthew Jenkins.  Harry wondered what he would do if he actually met a real live witch or wizard.  He wondered at the reaction that a spell such as _SERPENSORTIA** or**_ a potion like POLYJUICE would invoke.  He began to chuckle to himself, until he was elbowed in the side by a matronly looking woman.  Harry gave her an apologetic look and resumed listing to the speaker.

"What I am basically saying is that all of us, no matter how young or old have some sort of magic inside of us.  All we have to do is believe in it.  It gives me much pleasure to tell you that I have just finished a book entitled _'MAGIC IN YOU'.  _I have copies here for sale as well as at many large book retailers.  If you buy form me today I will be more than happy to autograph them for you.  Harry was extremely amused.  This man reminded him of Gilderoy Lockhart, his extremely vain ex-DADA professor.

'That's it," Harry thought.  'This man is a complete phony.  I have to get out of here.'

Harry pushed his way thru the crowd, trying to make his way out.  Everyone else was surging forward trying to get a copy of the book and this phony's autograph.  As he was making his way towards the exit, he thought he saw someone that he knew.  He moved towards them and saw that it was in fact Charlie Weasley.  Harry continued making his way towards him and soon he was right in front of Harry.  Harry tapped Charlie on the shoulder and narrowly missed a fist being thrown at him.

"Damn Charlie, what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Harry?  What are you doing here?"  Charlie looked around like he was searching for someone or something.  He quickly grabbed Harry by the arm and steered him out of the arena.  He didn't stop until they were at least a block away.

"Ok Charlie, tell me what's going on.  First you almost knock me out, and then you move me bodily half way down the street."  Harry was rubbing his arm and staring at Charlie.

Charlie started to say something; and then thought better of it.  He did this several times before he blew out a harsh breath.

"Bloody hell Harry, why do you have to be here?  I suppose I should tell you, seeing as you will piece it all together tomorrow any way.   You see we are here to see if Jenkins is the real deal or not.  It seems as if he has made a name for himself here in the muggle world and also in the wizarding world."

"What do you mean we?" asked Harry.  

"Aurors, Harry.  Myself and the other aurors."

"Ok I understand that; but why did you say I will figure it out tomorrow anyway?"

"Because," said Charlie, "I also report to the Order and since you are being taken there tomorrow you would hear all about this anyway."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly.  "I am going to Head Quarters?"

"Well, between Hermione and Ron, they convinced Dumbledore to let you come.  They used a very good argument too."

Harry looked at him puzzled, and Charlie laughed.

"Considering that you own Head Quarters they felt it was only proper that you be there, while everyone else is."

"What do you mean I own Head Quarters?"  Harry asked.  "Its Sirius' place, not mine."

"Of course it's yours Harry.  When Sirius passed on, all of his possessions passed on to you and Remus Lupin; and the house was specifically deeded to you."

Harry took a few moments to digest this information.  He still hadn't gotten over losing his god father last year.  It hurt so much.  He also blamed himself for his death.  If he hadn't have gone to rescue Harry, Sirius would still be alive and well.  Harry was embarrassed when he realized that he was excited to be going.  He then remembered that Charlie had said they were investigating Matthew Jenkins.

"So is he a phony?"

"Who?"

"Jenkins, that's who."

"Oh yeah, sorry he sure is.  Not one ounce of magic was used tonight or any other night that we were on reconnaissance.  He was just doing old parlor tricks."

"Charlie!" a voice was yelling.  "Where in the bloody hell are you?"

"Over here Oliver."

"Oliver?" Harry asked.  "Oliver Wood?  He only just graduated.  How is he an Auror already?  I thought it took years of training."

Charlie nodded.  "It does Harry; but what most people don't realize is that you begin your training in your seventh year.  They only take the best and the brightest.  Oliver was one of those.  Don't tell anyone I told you this.  I would be in a lot of trouble if this got out."

Harry agreed not to tell anyone and snuck away before Oliver could see him.  He over heard Oliver asking Charlie what he left; but didn't stick around to hear the answer.  He was going to Grimmauld place tomorrow.  He would see his friends.  He would actually to be able to celebrate his birthday with his 'Family'.  The rest of this summer was going to be brilliant.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Harry woke with a smile on his face.  He was ready to go.  As soon as he had gotten home last night he began to pack.  He made sure he had all of his Hogwarts supplies.  He stacked everything by the door and made one last sweep of the room.  He took everything that he had wanted.  He was not coming back here next summer, not when he had a home of his own.

He went about his day, not letting on to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that he was leaving.  He knew that if they thought he would be even a little happy they would forbid him from going.  They would do anything to make him miserable.

At around noon the doorbell rang.  Harry held his breath hoping that it was someone coming to pick him up.  Soon he heard his Uncle Vernon bellowing for him to go to the door.  Harry's face lit up in a great smile as he made his way to the front door.  The smile left his face however, when he saw who had come to fetch him.

"Mr. Potter, hurry and pack your things, you are to spend the rest of the summer at Grimmauld," said Professor Severus Snape.

Uncle Vernon was staring rudely at Snape, who was dressed in very fashionable muggle clothing.

"What are you staring at?" he asked Harry's uncle.

"Your…Your…," Vernon was stuttering.

"Just spit it out man," Snape said forcibly.  

Vernon was seething with anger.  How dare this man speak to him that way?

"Your one of those freaks aren't you?  You know the ones who he goes to school with."

"I can assure you my good man I am not a freak, I am a wizard and a very good one.  Also unlike Harry I am of age and can do magic.  I suggest you stop staring and help your nephew with his things."  

Harry had been trying to hold in a laugh; but was unsuccessful.  He started by snickering; until it turned until a full grown belly laugh.  

Professor Snapes head snapped towards him, the scowl that he and Ron figured was permanent plastered on his face. "Potter, I thought I told you to go get packed, we are leaving."

"I am already done sir."

"What do you mean? Why are you already packed? Planning on going somewhere?" he sneered.

"No Professor Snape," Harry said.   "I ran into Charlie Weasley last night; and he told me what Ron and Hermione have done for me."

"Yes Weasley and Granger have convinced everyone to allow you to join them at Head Quarters.  I still am not happy about this and be sure that I will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore.  Very well Potter, go get your things."

"It will take me a couple of trips professor.  Could you possibly help me?"

"Fine, fine," snarled Snape.  

When they arrived at Harry's room Snape was surprised at the bareness of it.  He didn't say anything though; because he didn't want to ruin his reputation of being an insufferable git.

"Potter, why do you have so much packed?  You should only have your school stuff and a couple of changes of clothes."

"Professor Snape, I am not coming back here.  Since I have found out that I own Grimmauld Place, I decided to stay there permanently."  Harry stated this with an air of confidence that he rarely showed around Professor Snape.

Snape didn't say anything he merely nodded and helped Harry carry his stuff down the stairs.  He would be sure to mention this newest revelation to Dumbledore.  He supposed that Harry had the right to do as he pleased; but he realized that they would have to be working around the clock now to protect him.

Harry waved goodbye to his uncle Vernon and followed his potions master to the end of the block.  Snape made sure that there was no one around and pulled what looked like a muggle cell phone out of his pocket.  He told Harry to grab on and at exactly 1:30 he and professor Snape were transported outside of Grimmauld Place.  Harry felt that he would never get used to using a portkey.  The pull that he felt behind his navel when it was activated and the loss of balance when you would arrive at your destination always made him nauseous.  Harry couldn't wait to get his apparition license.

~~~~~~~~~~

When he entered the house he realized that there was no portrait of Sirius' mom.  He assumed that someone had finally figured out how to remove her from the wall.  He hoped that they remembered to burn it.  He realized that the house looked much brighter than it did before.  He glanced into different rooms and realized that last years complete cleaning and overhaul of the house was complete and it looked much homier.

"I will leave you here Potter.  I am sure that you will be able to make yourself at home." Snape said.

He left thru the front door.  Harry was sure that he was going right to Hogwarts to apprise Dumbledore of the new situation.  

No one had heard Harry enter so he took a minute to get his bearings.  He was in awe.  He actually owned this.  For only the second time in his life, he felt as if he was home.  Harry's moment of quiet reflection was soon interrupted by high pitched screams.  He realized it was Hermione and Ginny running towards him.  He put out his hands to stop them from knocking him over; but he was a little too late.  

"Umm, Ginny, Mione, do you think you could get off of me now?" Harry asked.

Laughing they each stood up and then helped him up as well.  They each gave him more subdued hugs and began talking at once.

"What the hell are you two so excited about?  Did Madam Malkin's come out with a new set of dress robes or something?"

"Well, Ron I would definitely say it would be the 'or something' that got these two worked up." Harry said laughter in his voice.

"Well I'll be.  If it isn't Harry Potter in the flesh.  How you doing mate?"  Ron embraced Harry in a hug.  They didn't even care anymore what people thought when they embraced.  They were best friends, and that was all that mattered.  "Come thru to the kitchen, mums in there making some food and I am sure that she will be more than happy to fatten you up."

Harry noticed the two girls giggling in the background and turned to ask them what was so funny, when Nymphadora Tonks came out from the kitchen.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.  "Is that you Harry.  Where did those muscles come from?  I see you filled out some since last school year."

Harry blushed.  She was right he spent almost every free moment he had exercising in some way.  He hadn't noticed how much better he looked but obviously Hermione and Ginny did, as they were still giggling behind their hands.  Harry became even more embarrassed and muttered a hello to Tonks.  He then made a hasty retreat for the kitchen."

"Harry, s nice to see you again," said Molly Weasley in her most motherly voice.  "Look at you all skin and bones."  This comment sparked much more giggling until Mrs., Weasley glared at the girls clearly telling them to shush.  "Well sit down and I will have you some food in just a second."

Harry gladly sat down and allowed Mrs. Weasley to mother him.  He never knew his own mother and looked upon her as a surrogate.  'This is my family," he thought.  "I'm home."

Harry finished the food that Mrs. Weasley had given him and began to fill Ron and Hermione in on his plans.  He also thanked them for pushing for his release from the Dursley's.

"No problem, Harry," Hermione said.  "You are our family and should be here with us."

Ron nodded, never being one for many words.

They spent the reminder of the day updating each other on what had happened this summer.

Harry mentioned seeing Charlie last night.  He didn't tell them that Oliver was an Auror though.  He wasn't sure if it was public knowledge or not; and told them that they were investigating Matthew Jenkins.

"That muggle quack?" Hermione asked.  "My mum was asking me about him.  Supposedly he claims that he is the real deal.  What did Charlie find out?"

"He told me that this guy was a muggle through and through.  The magic that he does is purely parlor tricks."

Hermione nodded.  "Of course they are.  The man wouldn't know real magic if he was hit by a Bat Bogey Hex."

Ron and Harry burst out laughing remembering when Ginny had cursed Malfoy, quite brilliantly.

They told him of the meetings that they were now allowed to sit in on; but not participate in.

"It's so frustrating sometimes," Hermione said.  "I know that they are all adults; but they treat us like we know nothing.  Like we haven't faced much more than most of them have in their lifetimes.  They never let us offer our opinions or point out their mistakes.  They told us that if we interrupted the meetings we would be banished form them."

Ron nodded all throughout her speech.  He was laughing to himself though.  He was amazed that Hermione could talk so much.  He was also amazed at how beautiful she had become.  They had become a couple immediately after the Ministry of Magic debacle.  They hadn't told anyone yet; but they were pretty sure that the occupants of Grimmauld place knew.  They had waited to tell everyone until they told Harry.

Ron had the honor of telling him.

"Harry I need to tell you something…"

"If you're going to tell me that you and Hermione finally realized that you were meant for each other, save it.  I can tell just by looking at you two."

Ron and Hermione both blushed at that.

Harry was surprised to see Hermione there since school was still several weeks away and she usually traveled with her parents during the summer holidays.  He said as much to Hermione, and she explained that her parents went to America for the summer to participate in a Dental convention.  It didn't end until after vacation and they had asked Dumbledore if he knew of place that she could stay.  He offered the use of Head Quarters as the Weasleys planned to stay there as well.  Her parents agreed and she has been there ever since.

"I still miss them,' she was saying.  "I do get owls from them and am in constant contact them; but I wouldn't give this up for the life of me."  She leaned in closer to Ron as she said this and his arm immediately pulled her closer.  Harry began to feel a little out of place.  He mumbled something about leaving them alone; and went in search of other pursuits.  He soon found himself in Sirius' room and grieved for his god father once again.  

Harry sat down on Sirius' bed and looked around the room.  It was filled with pictures of the Marauders and Lily.  Here were memories of his parents and their friends, and he had no part in that.  He had no memories of his own, so he got lost in Sirius'.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was lulled out of sleep by a persistent knocking on the door.

"Go away aunt Petunia, I'm tired," Harry said. Pulling the covers over his head he snuggled deeper into the bed.

"I think I have just been insulted," a voice said, that was nothing like his Aunt Petunia.

Harry sat up and looked around the room.  He realized that he was not at 4 Privet Drive anymore.  He was home number 12 Grimmauld Place.  Ron got tired of knocking and strode into the room.

"Nice nap Harry?" he asked.

Harry just nodded still not fully awake. He in fact didn't want to wake up.  He was having a dream about the first marauders.  He wanted to snuggle back down and watch his father and godfather in action.  He reluctantly crawled out of the bed, and followed Ron downstairs.  It was time for dinner.  

Dinner was a lively affair.  It always was here.  You never knew who would be stopping by for a bite to eat.  Harry was quiet for most of the meal.  He just soaked up the atmosphere.  He was thinking once again how nice it was to be with his family.  There was no mistaking it, this hodgepodge of people were his family.

"Harry why are you sitting there with that dopey grin on your face?" Ron asked.

Harry chuckled.  "I was just thinking that I must have one of the strangest families around."

At their questioning glances he waved his arms around the room.

"You," he said pointing at everyone, "Are my family, each and every one of you."

Everyone stared at Harry for a moment.  He could see a tear in most of the women's eyes.  The men were just smiling.  Yep family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening after everyone was done with their meal and had cleaned up, every one sat around just shooting the breeze.  Harry was engrossed in a game of wizard's chess, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  As he turned around a smile automatically found its way to his mouth.

"Remus," he exclaimed.  He then threw his arms around the only surviving Marauder, not including Wormtail, his parents' betrayer.

Remus Lupin returned the hug and gestured for Harry to follow him into the other room.  He looked at Harry apprehensively.  "Harry," he said.  "I need to ask you a favor."

"Me? What could I possibly do for you?"

"I need a place to stay for awhile Harry.  Could you spare a ………"

"Remus don't you even finish that thought.  This is your home as much as it is mine.  You know you are always welcome to stay."

"The problem is Harry," Remus didn't think that he could be anymore embarrassed, "I need to ask you for two rooms, one for me and one for Althea."

Harry was puzzled before he could ask who Althea was, Lupin gestured the girl over.  

"Harry Potter, I would like for you to meet Althea Black, Sirius' daughter."

"What….." stammered Harry, "Sirius' daughter?  She's my age Remus.  Did he know?  Why am I just finding out about this?"

Remus went on to explain.  "When Sirius had passed, there was a letter included with his final wishes.  He asked that it be sent on to a particular address.  Just last week I received a letter from a young woman saying that she was Sirius Blacks daughter and that she just found out about her father.  I of course was suspicious and went to investigate.  I had asked for her address so I could come and speak to her.  She gave it to me and I immediately departed for Chester a town in the British Isles.  I found my way to her home and met with her and her uncle from her mother's side.  He was very elderly and was having a hard time taking care of Althea.  He told me that he and Althea were the last of the Mc Henrys in his line.  Her mother Juliet Mc Henry had passed away several years ago.  Althea was born several months before Sirius was locked in Azkaban.  He knew about her of course; but was unable to have a relationship with her until he escaped.  Even then he didn't want to put her in danger and just wrote her a quick note, explaining that he was now out and hoped to clear his name so he could see her.  She sent a reply telling him that she knows he was innocent and that no one knows of her true parentage.  She begged him to come and hide out at her home.  That's where he disappeared to in between your third and fourth year.  When he returned here he was planning on reuniting with Althea soon but that didn't come to pass.  Her uncle has asked that we watch out for her.  She was never allowed a chance to go to Hogwarts; but instead has been taking private tuition in her home.  She was recently tested in her O.W.L'S. and if she scored satisfactorily enough she will be joining you in your year at Hogwarts."

Harry was dumbstruck.  After this explanation he looked once again at Althea.  He wasn't sure what he was feeling; but whenever he looked at her he got a funny feeling in his stomach.  It felt like butterflies had taken up residence and didn't plan on leaving for awhile.  He thought she was pretty of course.  Who wouldn't?  She had long dark tresses.  They were almost black and bright blue eyes.  He could see some of Sirius in her; but he was sure she mostly took after her mother.  He wanted to immediately protect her.  He wanted to pretend it was like a brother wanting to protect his sister; but he knew that wasn't the case.  

He cleared his throat and extended a slightly shaking hand to her.

"Hello Althea, I am Harry and welcome home.  This house is ours.  That's right yours and mine, and you will always be welcome."

Althea timidly took his hand and then brushed her lips across his cheek.

"Thank you, Harry Potter.  My father spoke about you a lot.  He wanted us to meet; but didn't want to endanger either of our lives.  I am glad to finally meet you; but I am sorry of the circumstances.  Also thank you for the invitation to stay.  Yes that's what it is Harry and invitation.  This is your home.  My father wanted you to have a place that you could always return to.  He left me many other things.  I do not need this too.  This is yours and yours alone."  

Harry could see that she was going to be extremely stubborn on this issue and decided to acquiesce.  He reiterated his invitation to stay for as long as she liked.  He took her to one of the unused rooms and told her to make herself comfortable.  She was to decorate anyway she pleased.  She looked extremely tired so Harry left her saying that he would make sure she met everyone the next day.

Harry went back to Sirius room.  He decided to claim this one as his own.  He then lay on the bed, marveling about how full his life truly was.  Today he received a family and this evening he added one more.  His last thought before falling into a restful sleep was 'Life couldn't get any better.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N When I started writing this Fic, the only thing I had in my head was the title, 'Do you believe in magic'.  Every word after that came out of nowhere.  I don't even remember writing most of it.  I also wanted to say that the main theme in this chapter is family.  In my opinion family is the one thing that Harry always wanted.  I am giving it to him.  I hope you all enjoy this Fic as much as I am enjoying reading it.  Please read and review.


	2. Kidnapping and Letters

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  All rights are owned by either J. K. Rowling or various others.  I am in no way trying to claim them as my own.

DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?

Chapter 2 

Kidnapping and Letters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Althea soon became very close to the 'Dream Team' as they were dubbed at school.  There was barely a time that you would see one without the others.  Harry was extremely grateful to Althea for joining them.  He used to feel like the third wheel; but no more.  Every day Harry became more fascinated with his godfathers daughter.  He had spoken to Ron several weeks ago and explained how he felt whenever she was around.  He started to get angry when Ron laughed.

"What's so funny Weasley?" Harry asked, clearly ticked off at the red head.  This only made Ron laugh harder.  He tried to explain the situation to Harry in between laughs.

"You see…..Harry…..it's like……me and…..Hermione."

Harry was confused and told him to explain himself.  Ron looked at Harry perplexed.  He finally was able to suppress the laughter and realized that Harry really didn't know.  He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder in a friendly manner; and led him away from prying ears. 

"You really don't know Harry?" he asked him.  When Harry shook his head Ron told him.  "Harry you act the same way around Althea that I did around Hermione before I told her how I felt."

Harry thought about this for a few minutes and looked at Ron in mock horror.  "You mean I walk around following behind her with my tongue hanging out of my mouth?" Harry smiled mischievously.  Ron caught on to the tone in Harry's teasing and winked at him.

"Exactly mate, exactly."

Harry thought back on this conversation as he looked at his friends.  Was he really that interested in Althea?  He still got the butterflies whenever he looked at her; and whenever they would accidentally touch his breath would catch in his chest and his heart would beat rapidly.  'This never happened when I with Cho," he thought.  

He suddenly made a decision and went over to Althea.  "Althea?" he got her attention.

"What is it Harry?" she asked.  He gestured for her to follow him and she did.

"Umm do you think thatyoumightwanttogotodiagonalleywithme?"

He waited for her response and blushed when she started laughing.

"Harry," she said.  "I have no idea what you just asked me."

"That's ok I can translate."  They both turned around and saw that Hermione and Ron had identical smirks on their faces.  Harry glared menacingly at Hermione warning her.  She decided to ignore his warning and spoke to Althea.  

"You see my friend," she said.  "What Harry here was trying to ask you was, would you like to go to Diagon alley with him."

Althea flashed Harry a large smile.  It lit up her whole face and said, "Of course Harry, I am sure the four of us would have fun."

Harry realized that she thought he wanted to go as a group and hurriedly tried to explain to her that was not the case.  "No Imeantjustyouandme.  I mean….."

Althea glanced at Hermione once again expecting a translation.

Hermione cleared her throat and told her that Harry wanted to go with just her.

Harry watched as a frown flitted across her lips.  "I'm sorry Harry," she said "I would love to go to Diagon Alley with you; but as friends and with Ron and Hermione."

Harry realized in those few seconds that he could feel other things around her besides the butterflies.  He felt a pain in his chest.  It felt as if someone was poking him on his heart.

He hung his head but then decided that being her friend was better than nothing.  He would do anything to be with her.  He told her that it would be nice for them to go as a group and was looking forward to it.  They made plans to go within the next week, hoping to get their school letters before that, so they could pick up their supplies as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several days later they received their letters which included the scores from the O.W.L's.  Hermione screeched when she opened hers scaring the boys.  They ran over quickly and asked her what was wrong.  She began jumping around laughing and waving her letter in the air.  They were now convinced that she was absolutely nutters.  She finally calmed down and just stared at her letter in disbelief.  The boys couldn't stand it anymore and Ron finally snatched the letter out of her hand.

"Wow!" Ron was grinning like an idiot.  He dropped the letter on the table and grabbed Hermione.  He put his arms around her waist and swung her in circles.  Harry wanted to be let in on the little secret and finally looked to see what all the hype was about.

"Umm, Hermione, are you sure this is right?  I mean it can't be.  Right?" Harry asked.

"Its right Harry," she said.  "I can't believe it.  It was me; I scored the highest of anyone to ever to take the O.W.L's."

Harry was extremely proud of his best friend.  She sure worked hard enough and deserved this honor.  He looked at his own results and was pleasantly surprised.  He had earned 10 O.W.L's.  Of course it was no where near Hermione's 12; but he was happy.  Ron score 9 and was quite happy as well.  A few minutes later they heard another high pitched scream coming from the kitchen.  The trio made their way there as fast as they could.  They threw the door open expecting to see someone being attacked; but all they saw was Althea jumping up and down.  

Hermione was the first one to recover.  "What's going on Althea?" she asked.  "Everything okay?"

Althea threw her arms around Hermione and practically rubbed her letter in her face.  Hermione looked at it and both girls began jumping up and down.  Harry and Ron were getting real tired of this and just grabbed the letter.  It seems that Althea had earned 11 O.W.L's and was officially a sixth year enrolled at Hogwarts.  That meant that she would be in their year and hopefully in Gryffindor with them.  They chatted for several more minutes and decided to let someone know that they were planning on going to Diagon Alley for school supplies.

They found Molly Weasley in the living room dusting the curtains.  They explained to her what they wanted to do and she said it was okay as long as they took and adult and Ginny.

"Speaking of Ginny," said Ron.  "I wonder where she is."

"Here I am."  They heard a cheerful voice behind them and turned around to see Ginny smiling at them all.  "So," she said.  "Off to Diagon Alley are we?"

Molly nodded and looked at her daughter suspiciously.  "Did you get your Hogwarts letter, dear?" she asked.

Ginny blushed slightly and told her mom that she in fact had received her letter and had her list of school supplies on her.  Molly could tell Ginny was keeping something from her but couldn't figure out what it was.  She gave Ron a pointed look clearly saying 'Find out what's going on'.  Ron nodded to his mother and the group of five went looking for a chaperone. 

 There were not that many people at the house that day; but they finally managed to track down Remus.  He told them that he would be more than happy to go and ushered them out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The walk to the Leaky Cauldron was uneventful.  They arrived and waved hi to Tom, introducing him to Althea.  They continued through the pub and went through the back.  When they entered Diagon alley, Harry watched Althea's face and saw the pure delight in it.  He knew what she was feeling; because he had come here 6 years ago and had the same reaction.  He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  When she turned and gifted him with a bright smile, he blushed.  He squeezed her hand one more time and then reluctantly let it go.  Remus told them that he would be sitting on one of the benches in the middle of the square, where he would be able to see everything and keep a better eye on their surroundings.  He told Harry to take Althea to Gringotts, where she could get into the vault that Sirius had left to her.  He handed her the key and sent them on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't need to go to Gringotts so they planned on meeting at Flourish and Blotts in an hour.

Harry led Althea to Gringotts and laughed as she grimaced at the Goblins.  They both presented their keys and were taken to their respective vaults.  When each of them had retrieved their money, Harry started to lead her to Ollivander's Wand Shop.  On the way they were passing the Magical Menagerie.  Althea squealed as they passed the window; and nearly knocked Harry over in her haste to look at the kittens that were playing there.

"Oh Merlin Harry, they sure are adorable," she said.  She had a whimsical look on her face.  Harry immediately knew what this meant and asked her if she wanted to go in.  She nodded and led him towards the kittens as they entered the store.

"May I help you?" asked a voice behind him. 

"Yes," Harry said.  "I would like to know how much that little orange kitten there costs."  Harry had noticed that this was the one that Althea seemed to favor.

The proprietor looked at Harry with a doubtful eye.  Harry had seen this look before.  It was the same look that most of the merchants gave the Weasleys when they went to buy something.  He thought that whatever the price it would be out of Harry's range.  "The price for that specific cat is 17 galleons and 26 knuts."

When he saw Harry's raised eyebrows he quickly explained that this was a rare breed.  "This is a Scottish Fold my boy.  They just don't grow on trees you know."  

Harry quickly realized that this was the price and the man wasn't going to budge an inch on it. 

"I'll take it," he said; and began to reach into his pouch for the money.  As he leaned over to do so, some hair fell into his face; and he reached up and brushed it back.

"Oh my," he heard the merchant say.  "Mr. Potter, I didn't realize that it was you.  If I had known……"

Harry cut the man off before he had finished.  He was tired of being treated like dung until someone recognized him.  Then they treated him with the respect that they usually reserved for their more wealthy customers.

"If you had known," he said angrily, "you would have what, been nicer to me?  Treated me like a person instead of a second class citizen.  Look I don't care how you treat me to tell you the truth.  I just want to buy that cat for my friend and be out of here.  You can also be sure that I will not recommend this place to anyone I know."  Harry handed the man the money and quickly basically shoved Althea out of the shop.  

"But, Harry," she protested.  "I haven't paid for her yet."

"Don't worry about that, she's a present.  A welcome to Hogwarts, present."

"Are you sure," she asked worriedly.  "She didn't cost much did she?"  

"No of course not," Harry lied.  "She was quite cheap actually.  Seems no one had wanted her."  He averted his gaze from hers hoping that she wouldn't catch him in a lie.

They continued on their way to Ollivander's, passing Gambol and Jape's and the second hand robe shop that Mrs. Weasley had taken Ron and Ginny to in the past.

When they entered Ollivander's Harry called out for the older man.

"Mr. Ollivander?"  When Harry didn't receive an answer, he tried again.  After the second attempt and no answer, Harry turned to Althea and said, "I wonder where he could be?"

"Wonder where who could be Mr. Potter?"

Both Harry and Althea jumped at the unexpected voice.  They turned to see Mr. Ollivander, looking at them strangely.  He then went behind the counter and turned to Althea.

"Ahh, Miss Black, so nice to see you; but you do realize that you are late?" he said.

"Late?" Althea asked.

"Yes, yes," he said. "You should have been here six years ago, with young Mr. Potter."  He then turned and smiled at Harry.  "Holly, 11'', supple, single phoenix feather, wasn't it Mr. Potter?"

Harry just nodded.  

"See," said Ollivander.  "Remember every wand I ever sold, that I do."

Althea was trying not to giggle at this older man; because she realized that he was absolutely serious.

"Well better late, than never, can't tell you how many times that happens, and then there are all these wands with no owners, such a pity."  Ollivander continued to shake his head and then waved his hand.  A measuring tape came over and began taking her measurements.

"Good, Good," he muttered under his breath.  "Ok here we go."

He grabbed a box off one of the thousands of shelves and handed it to Althea.  "Just give it a little wave," he said.

She did as she was told and was pleasantly surprised when red sparks shot out from the end of it.

"Well done Miss Black you have successfully obtained the correct wand on the first try.  But I am confused.  Didn't you already have a wand purchased from Gregorovich?"

Althea nodded and then sighed.  "Yes I did sir; but I don't know what happened to it.  After I took my O.W.L.'s, it just disappeared.  I searched everywhere for it; but I just cant find it."

"That's quite ok; now let me tell you, this wand is quite different from your other.  Your first one was Rosewood, 13'', springy, with a single unicorn hair.  This one is still Rosewood, but its 12'', pliable, with strands of unicorn hair.  You should do very well with this one; it fits you better than your original.  I don't know what Gregorovich was thinking."

Before he could go on a tangent, Althea quickly paid for her wand and ushered Harry out the door.  

Once they were outside they began laughing about the situation.  They decided to make their way towards Flourish and Blott's to meet with the other three.  

While they were walking that way, Harry had a feeling that something was not right.  He looked around and saw nothing out of place.  He still had the feeling when they met with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

He pulled Ron aside, not wanting to worry the others, while the girls went inside to purchase their books.  Harry and Ron both gave them some money to grab theirs as well.  As soon as the girls were out of earshot, Harry said to Ron, "Do you notice anything out of place?"

Ron looked at Harry trying to see if he was serious or not.  When he saw that he was, he looked around as well.  "No Harry I don't see…..wait a minute where's Remus?"

Harry looked around furtively and realized that he couldn't see him either.  Instead of going off on their own to look for him; they decided the best thing to do would be to get the girls and go to the Leaky Cauldron, where they could 'fire talk' with someone at headquarters.

They hurried to the pub and went directly to Tom.  Harry asked him if there was somewhere private he could use to contact someone.  Tom didn't ask any questions and led them to an empty room towards the back, and showed them the fireplace.  They thanked him when he was leaving the room.  As soon as he left, Harry picked up some floo powder to contact someone at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Only a few seconds after he threw it Nymphadora Tonks' face appeared in the flames.

"Harry is that you?" she asked.

"Yes Tonks," he said quickly; and went on to explain the situation to her.

"I see," she replied.  "I will be right there. Stand back," she warned.

They did as they were told and watched as she stepped thru in to the room.  Althea had to stifle a giggle as she took in Tonks appearance.  She still wasn't used to seeing her different styles.  As a metamorphmagus, she could change her appearance at will.  Today she had bright green hair and purple eyes, as well as a short stubby nose.  The robes she was wearing were a shocking pink and billowed out behind her as she walked.

"All right, lead me to where you last saw Remus," Tonks told the group.

They left the Leaky Cauldron, once again thanking Tom on their way out, and led her to the bench that Remus was sitting on when they last saw him.  She took out her wand muttering several spells under her breath.  What they saw amazed them.  Out of nowhere a Dark Mark began to appear, ensconced in swirling green smoke.  

Before anyone could ask any questions, Tonks made sure that they had gotten everything they needed and ushered them back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they flooed back to head quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at head quarters Tonks went off in search of Arthur and Mad Eye Moody.  She knew they had been there when she left and hoped that they still were.

The teenagers just looked at each other, none knowing what to say.

Soon they heard a bellow from the other room.  "Ginny Molly Weasley, get in here now!!!"

Despite the situation Ron began to laugh.  "OOH you're in trouble now.  You know she never uses our complete names unless she is really mad."

"Hush Ronald Bilius Weasley, before I tell mum that you were the one who was feeding the Garden Gnomes last summer."  Ginny stuck her tongue out at her speechless brother and walked away.

Ron blushed deeply when he saw everyone trying to hold back giggles.  Harry looked at him and mouthed "Bilius?" when he reddened even more the three couldn't help but laugh out loud.  

Ron started to get defensive and looked at them all. "Well I don't know what your middle names are, except for you Harry, but I'm sure they are just as bad."

"Actually," Hermione began.  "My middle name is Jane.  Just plain old' Jane."

Ron didn't say anything but glanced over at Althea.  She was red a little herself and he knew.

"Spill it Althea," he said.  "We all have revealed ours.  Out with it."

She covered her mouth with her hand and mumbled something.

"What was that," Hermione asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"I said,….." she ran her hand across her mouth again.

"It can't be that bad," Harry said.  "Just tell us."

"Oh all right," she said exasperated.  "It's Isolde.  My mother wanted to honor a Celtic aunt of hers and gave me her name for my middle one.  Satisfied?  Now you all know that my name is Althea Isolde Black."

No one laughed in fact they were quite perplexed at why she was embarrassed by this name.

"What," she asked when no one said anything.  

"It's just that it's a beautiful name, Althea." Hermione said. "You shouldn't be ashamed of it.  Do you know what it means?"

When she shook her head Hermione went on to explain that it meant 'fair one'.

Althea was surprised at the reaction to her name and tried to stop the slow blush that was creeping over her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what's keeping everyone," said Harry.  He told the group to wait there while he went to find Tonks and the others, then he swore he would make them tell him what was going on.

Harry wandered room to room and finally found them huddled in the kitchen, which seemed to be the favorite meeting spot for the Order.  He stood by the door for a few seconds hoping to hear something.

"Stupid Werewolf.  What was he thinking?  Obviously he wasn't.  He left those children to fend for themselves when he was supposed to be protecting them and then goes and gets himself kidnapped.  Now of course valuable man power will have to be moved from something rather important, to watching over the little……."

Harry's jaw fell.  'Kidnapped,' he thought.  'Wait I know that voice.  How dare he talk about Remus like that?  And what was he saying about watching over a little something or other?'

Harry knew he was talking bout him; and was going to storm into the kitchen when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He tuned around to see Arthur Weasley standing there.

"Don't worry Harry," he said. "We will find him.  Don't pay any mind to Severus either.  He cares for Lupin too, even though he doesn't show it.  Over the last few years they became quite good friends."

Harry didn't believe this but felt it prudent to just let the matter drop.  He then bombarded Arthur with questions about how they were going to get Remus back.  Arthur told him that a plan was being formulated and that they would let everyone know soon.  Harry asked if everyone included himself and his friends.  Arthur nodded and explained to Harry that even though they were still in school, they were being inducted as junior members of the Order.  Harry was pleasantly surprised at that and didn't register the fact that Arthur had said junior, until several minutes after they parted company.  He didn't understand what this meant; but told himself he would wait until everyone was called to find out of the plan to ask Arthur.  He didn't even mention it to anyone else. Instead he decided to lie down for a while in Sirius old room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, after everyone was done eating, and sitting around the kitchen table talking, Arthur stood up and called the meeting to Order.

"We are here to determine the best way to extract Remus from the clutches of Death Eaters.  With reconnaissance done by both Mad Eye Moody and Severus Snape we have ascertained that he is being held at the old Riddle Mansion.  Why Voldemort had him kidnapped is another question entirely.  We hope to have that answer soon."

Arthur stopped when he heard someone clearing their voice rather loudly from behind him and turned around to see Molly waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"What is it Molly?" he asked.

"Well don't you think there are five too many people in here?" she said nodding towards Harry, Ginny, Ron, Althea, and Hermione.

"Not at all Molly, in fact tonight these five are being inducted into the Order as junior members."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY ARTHUR WEASLEY."

"Now Molly, be reasonable.  We need spies at Hogwarts.  Who better to do that then students?  They get along nicely with almost everyone and can get to places most others can't."  Arthur was trying to reason with his wife; but she was having none of it.  She felt that they were too young and would be in too much danger.  She told her husband as much too.

"I must agree with Arthur, Molly.  These five are in a position to learn much at Hogwarts especially Miss Granger and Weasley and Mr. Weasley."

Harry turned around in shock not realizing that Dumbledore had been in the room.  He was confused why the three others would find it easier to gain information.  This was cleared up within a few minutes when Ginny began speaking.

"He's right mum," she said.  "As prefects we have access to much more of the castle and are able to stay out later as well.  I think that if you pair each of us up with a member of another house when we do our rounds as well, we could find out a lot more."

Dumbledore nodded.  "A very good idea Miss Weasley.  I will do as you suggested."  He nodded at everyone and left quickly.  Harry felt himself swallowing a huge lump that was lodged in his throat.  'It seems as if the great Albus Dumbledore is going to treat me the exact same way he did last year I see.' Harry thought to himself.  He listened to the rest of the meeting half heartily, keeping just enough attention to hear if they said anything else about Remus.    Soon the meeting was over and the five of them were inducted into the Order of the Phoenix.  There really wasn't much of a ceremony; they each just had to recite an oath.  Afterwards they retired back to the sitting room they had been in earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ginny," they heard Hermione say.  "Why didn't you tell us you were a prefect?  Congratulations."

"I didn't want any one to know.  I remember what happened last year when mom found out about Ron becoming one and I didn't want all that fanfare.  In fact mom found out when we came back; because I had mistakenly left the letter laying out.  That's why she was mad and calling for me.  She felt I should have told her myself."

"Well congratulations anyway Ginny," Harry said with a genuine smile.  Althea and Ron echoed these sentiments, and they sat around telling stories of Prefect Percy and the twins for awhile.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late into the night Harry began to yawn and excused himself to go to bed.  He said goodnight to everyone and made his way to Sirius old room.

When he entered the room he noticed something that he hadn't seen before.  There was something sticking out from a floor board under the bed.  Harry reached down and lifted up the board seeing an aged yellow envelope.  He grabbed it, replaced the floor board and examined the envelope.  There was no name on the outside, so Harry opened it.  As he began to read he realized that this was a letter to Sirius written by none other than Lily Evans Potter.  Harry's heart began beating faster as he took in each word.  He realized that this was the first thing he ever held that he knew his mother had as well.  He forced himself to continue reading.

_Dear Sirius,_

_            I am writing to thank you for agreeing to be Harry's godfather.  You have no idea how much this pleases James and Myself.  I know this is something that we never have discussed before; but I have a bad feeling.  Because of this feeling I need you to promise me that if something happens to me and James you will take Harry and raise him as your own.  I have included a letter for him in here as well.  I hope that you never have to give him this letter, and that my 'feeling' is just in my imagination. If it is not I want you to give this to him when you feel he is ready.  Please do this for us._

_Love Always,_

_Lily and James_

_P.S. We have asked Petunia my sister to be Harry's godmother; but she has refused.  I suppose she still hasn't forgiven me._

When Harry finished he was in tears and very confused.  He didn't know what his aunt needed to forgive his mother for; but he would find out.  Tomorrow he would send a letter, by muggle post of course, to his aunt demanding answers.  He then pulled out the envelope that was included with Sirius'.   He held it in his hands for several minutes holding it close to his chest.  He decided to save it until tomorrow when his head was clear.  He then fell asleep, while contemplating what his mother might have said to him.  This of course prompted him to dream about his parents during the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I hope you enjoyed this.  I know that I haven't mentioned what I planned to do with this story.  I do plan to include their entire 6th and 7th year and also the summer in between.  What I don't know is if I am going to make it all one story or break it up into 2 or three.  Let me know what you think I should do.  Thank you for taking the time to read this and please review.


	3. To My Second Home

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  All rights are owned by either J. K. Rowling or various others.  I am in no way trying to claim them as my own.

DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?

Chapter 3

To My Second Home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few days, Harry didn't have a chance to read his letter.  From the time he woke up to the moment he dropped into bed exhausted, he was either strategizing to rescue Lupin or he was working out.  

The night before they were to leave for Hogwarts, Harry finally had the time and quite honestly the courage to open the letter from his mother.  He went into his room and made sure he had locked the door.  Sure he would tell Ron, Hermione and Althea about his discovery; but he wanted to be alone when he first read it.  He wasn't sure what he was going to find and wanted to be sure his emotions were in check when he revealed this to his friends.  Slowly he took the letter out of the envelope.  As soon as he saw his mother's handwriting he could feel the tears pricking at his eyes.  He took a deep breath and began to read.

_My dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, then that must mean that your father and I are no longer with you.  Oh my poor boy.  I am watching your peaceful face now as I write this.  I don't want to think of what the circumstances were that placed you in Sirius' care.  I hope that you have come to love him as we have.  I am told that soon we will be going under the Fidelus Charm.  This is to keep us hidden from our enemies.  We will be safe here.  Our secret keeper is none other than one of your honorary uncles, Peter Pettigrew, or as he is affectionately called, Wormtail.  He is one of your father's best friends.  They call themselves the marauders.  What a silly name._

Harry laughed bitterly at this.  'Some friend, mom.  He betrayed you the first chance he got.'  

_Your other honorary uncle is Remus Lupin.  He is a great man.  There are secrets that he keeps; but once you have gained his trust, he will tell you all.  I hope you are able to get to know them all.  Both sets of your grandparents have passed away.  They were extremely rare people.  Both loving and accepting.  You also have an aunt.  My sister, her name is Petunia.  I am not sure if you will know her or not.  We had quite a row several years ago, and haven't spoken since.  I have let her know of your birth; but have received no reply._

_I just want to tell you that your father and I love you very much, and will do anything to protect you.  Please treat Sirius well and have the happy loving life you deserve._

_Love,_

_Mom _

Harry hadn't realized that he was crying.  He furiously wiped at his eyes and put the letter away.  He finally had something of his mothers and she was basically saying goodbye.  'How fair is that?' he thought. Harry lifted his head towards the door, when he heard a tentative knock.  He really didn't want to see anyone at that time; but for reasons he couldn't explain the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Come in," he said softly.  He watched as Althea slowly opened the door, peering thru the small opening.  

"Hello, Harry," she said.  "I had an odd feeling that I should come to see you.  Are you alright?"

Harry started to nod his head yes; but stopped midway and shook his head form side to side.  Without waiting for an invitation, she walked over and sat on his bed.  "You know you can talk to me if you want.  Or I could just keep you company."

"Company would be nice," he told her.

They began talking about nothing in particular.  He didn't know why he decided to tell her about his mother; but soon the word just came poring out.  He told her of the night Voldemort came and killed both of his parents, the life he had led up until his 11th birthday, the mirror of Erised, and the letter he had just received.

She told him of the time Sirius spent with her at her home in Chester.  She told him of her mother and how she and Sirius met.  Harry listened to all of this finally able to better understand his godfather.  They continued talking long into the night.  She asked him to tell her of his days at Hogwarts.  After several minutes he felt her breathing slow and realized she was asleep.  He had planned to return her to her room; but knew that he didn't have the strength to lift her at that moment.  He covered her with the blanket and moved as far to the other side of the bed he could.  He was soon sleeping.  No dreams were forthcoming that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Harry woke and realized that he was alone in the room.  He could still feel the heat coming from her side of the bed; so he knew that she had left merely moments before.  He got himself ready and went downstairs.  It seemed that today even Ron was on time.  They all ate a hearty breakfast and gathered their trunks and supplies for school.  Arthur had once again secured cars from the ministry.  It seems that since Fudge was ousted from office, and Amelia Bones took over as Minister of Magic, Harry was once again the Golden Boy.  

When they arrived at Kings Cross Station, Harry offered to help Althea with her luggage.  He secured a trolley big enough for both their things and led her towards Platform 9 ¾.  He watched as she tentatively took her first steps thru the barrier.  He was reminded of his first time 6 years ago.  It was a shock to be introduced to this world.  At least Althea knew of the wizarding world.  He joined his friends on the Hogwarts Express after saying goodbye to The Weasley's and Tonks.  They had secured a compartment towards the back of the train and began to relax.  Soon Hermione realized that they needed to go to the Prefect meeting and her, Ron, and Ginny left.  Harry and Althea busied themselves playing exploding snap.  She had beaten him several times when the door to the compartment slid open.

"Look who we ran into, Harry."  Ron and the others had returned from their meeting and were accompanied by Luna Lovegood.  

Harry waved to her and gave her a great smile.  She had been a large help to them the previous school year when she had went with them to the ministry of magic.  Harry and Althea made room for all their friends and asked how the prefect meeting had gone.

"Great," said Ginny.  "Luna and I are two of the new fifth years."

"Yeah the meeting was fine," remarked Hermione.  "That is until Malfoy showed up."

"He's still a prefect then?" Harry asked.  After last years debacle he had hoped that Dumbledore would have removed that status.

"Of course I'm still a prefect, Potty."  They all turned to the door as they heard this.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry demanded.

"Oh I just figured I would make my usual rounds this year.  You know I can't go a year without annoying the Great boy who lived."

Harry rolled his eyes; but realized that Draco hadn't put as much sarcasm behind that statement as usual.  

"So Potter, who's your friend, or was she just unlucky enough to have to share a compartment with you?"

"Malfoy?" asked Althea.  "As in Draco Malfoy?"

When he nodded she continued.  "What Drakie don't you remember me?  I'm hurt that you would forget about little old me.  I mean my uncle and your father were such great friends.  If it wasn't for that whole Death Eater thing, I'm sure he would have continued to have you all over for tea."

"Althea, Love, is that you?" Draco exclaimed.  When she laughed and nodded she got up ran to him and hugged him.  "Oh Draco, it's been so long.  I've missed you."

Harry was looking at the two of them with his mouth hanging open.  He couldn't see the reactions from everyone lese; but he was pretty sure it was the same.

"What are you doing here with these rejects?" Draco asked her.  

Althea slapped Draco on the arm and said, "These are my friends Draco.  I live with Harry and have become very close to Hermione, Ginny and Ron."

"Why in the hell do you live with Potter?  You're not… Oh good lord Althea tell me you're not shacking up with scarhead here."

"Now you listen here, Draco Malfoy.  I will have you know that besides Uncle Andrew, Harry is the closest thing to family I have left."

"Please explain to me how the Mc Henrys are related to the Potters?"  Draco couldn't believe this.  His best friend was related to Potter.  What next?  Was he going to start wanting to date muggleborn?

"No silly.  You just assumed I was a Mc Henry.  My last name is Black.  Sirius Black was my father."

When Draco frowned Althea was confused.  She looked to Harry for an explanation.

"You see Althea.  Even though the Blacks are related to the Malfoy's, Sirius was the black sheep.  He was the one who refused to join the dark side and was ostracized for it.  Also not many people believe in his innocence."

"Well damn it Draco," she cried.  "He was my father and I loved him.  If you can't accept it then you aren't the friend I thought you were."

"No, no Althea, that's not it," Draco denied. "I know we can't choose who our parents are.  I just don't want my father to come across this information, or he will forbid us from being friends.  I can't have that.  I need some time to think.  Have you been sorted yet?"  When she shook her head he continued.  "Then I will see you at the sorting.  I will be crossing my fingers for Slytherin."

"Fat chance Drakie," she said as she laughed.  "My mother was a Ravenclaw and my father was a Gryffindor, I am destined for one or the other."

Draco looked at her seriously, "Not everyone follows in their parents footsteps, dear."   He then left the still speechless group.

Ron was the first to recover.  "You know The Bouncing Ferret?" he sputtered.

"Bouncing Ferret?" she asked.

Hermione began to explain the story of Barty Crouch Jr. turning Draco into a ferret back in fourth year.  By the time she had finished relating the story everyone was in a much better mood.  Althea told everyone how she had met Draco.  She told them that Lucius was a friend of her uncles and had visited their home quite often, usually bringing Draco with him.  That all ended when they had found out that Lucius was a Death Eater; but had allowed Draco to visit on occasion.  They became very good friends as he was the only person her age she had much contact with.  Harry in turn explained to her that they and Draco never really got along.  

"Are you going to have a problem with me being friends with him?" she asked.

Ron almost blurted out yes; but Hermione caught on to this and jabbed him the ribs.  They quickly assured her that there would be no problem with her being his friend.  Ginny tapped Althea on the shoulder and asked to speak to her and Luna outside of the compartment.  

While the three girls were talking about god knows what, The Dream Team was talking about the raid that would be happening that evening.  Harry was sure that Dumbledore had planned the rescue of Lupin to coincide with Harry's return to Hogwarts.  Dumbledore knew that if he was there when the raid happened, there would be no stopping he and his friends from going.  

"Do you think they will get him out tonight?" Hermione asked.

"They better," stated Harry.  "If not I'm not sitting around and waiting anymore.  I will go after him myself."

"Not without us you won't," Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.  

At that moment Althea, Luna and Ginny returned.  They demanded to know what was going on and agreed when they heard what had been said.  Harry tried to argue with the girls but they were having none of it.  If Harry and the other two could go, so could Althea, Luna, and Ginny.  Harry just shook his head hoping it wouldn't come to that.

They decided to occupy themselves with something other than the order.  Ron challenged Althea to a game of wizard's chess.  She was the only one that would play against him nowadays.  He had beaten everyone else.  While they were doing that Luna and Ginny were doing a quiz that they had seen in Witch Weekly.  

"What is that?" asked Hermione.  She had been listening to the two girls giggling for the last half an hour and she could no longer concentrate on her reading.

The girls scooted over and made room for Hermione to check it out.  When she saw what it was she burst out laughing.  "Good luck with that girls.  Let me know the results later."

Harry looked at her with a silent question in his eyes.  She just gave him a wicked smile and shook her head no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Not much later they were pulling into Hogsmeade station.  They got off the train and saw Hagrid calling for the first years.  They ushered Althea over to him.  "We realize that she's not a first year, Hagrid," Hermione said when she saw his questioning look. "But she needs to be sorted.  I also think she needs to follow tradition."

Hagrid saw that Hermione was completely serious and nodded.  He helped Althea into a boat and reminded them to come see him at his hut soon.  Then he shooed the other five off to the carriages, waiting to take them to Hogwarts.

"Well Harry," said Ron.  "How does it feel to be back?"

Ron knew that Harry considered Hogwarts his first true home.  He understood what Harry meant.  Even though Ron had a home and large loving family, he was also the youngest male of six.  Hogwarts was a place he could shine, and not have to worry about any interference from his brothers, especially this year as he was the last male Weasley here.

Hermione had heard Ron's question.  She also knew how Harry felt. What she didn't tell the other two was that she viewed Hogwarts as her home too.  She didn't feel at place in the muggle world anymore.  She couldn't share the things she learned or show her parents how talented she was.  Here in the wizarding world she was normal, well as normal as being muggleborn would allow her to be.  She wanted to make this world her home after school.  She didn't know how her parents would react but she had no choice.  There was nothing for her in muggle London anymore.

Harry didn't know what his two friends were thinking.  He however knew that although Hogwarts was his first home and would always remain special to him, Grimmauld Place was now home in the truest sense of the word.

They made their way thru the front door and sat at their table, waiting anxiously for the sorting.  Harry hoped that Althea was sorted into Gryffindor; but he knew that whatever her house, he would still be her friend.  'Who am I kidding?' he thought.  'I don't want to be her friend.  I want more, much more.  I want what Ron and Hermione have.'

Harry watched as Professor McGonagall escorted the First years towards the front of the Great Hall.  They looked so nervous.  That made him reflect on his first day here.  

_'Wow,' thought the raven haired boy as he walked towards the front hall.  "I hope that I am not sorted into Slytherin.  I don't want everyone to think that I might be a bad wizard._

_"HARRY POTTER," he heard the older witch say his name.  He walked the path that he saw many of the others already walk towards the ragged looking hat.  The only thing going thru his mind while he was walking was 'Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin."_

Harry was pulled out of his reminiscing by someone poking him in the side.  He looked up and saw that it was Althea's turn to be sorted.  She walked up there slowly.  When she placed the hat on her head she began to giggle, by the time the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR" she was chuckling in earnest.  The Gryffindor table stood and cheered. This was not surprising as they welcomed everyone into their house with the same enthusiasm.  What was surprising however was that across the hall you saw a lone Slytherin standing and applauding as well.  He got many dirty looks from his own table, but Althea tuned around and curtsied at her good friend Draco Malfoy.

Harry hugged Althea as did Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  Hermione had a friend finally up in Gryffindor dorms.  Of course she was on good terms with the rest of the sixth year girls; but they were not close.  Dumbledore stood up and told everyone that the feast would begin.  He waved his hand and the tables were filled with more than they could eat.  

After the feast was over Dumbledore stood to make a few announcements.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts," he said.  "I trust that you will all strive to do well.  I have a few announcements.  The forbidden forest is off limits.  Mr. Filch asks me to remind you that there is no magic to be used in the hall.  There is also a list in his office outlining all items that are considered contraband.  I would like to introduce everyone to our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  Please stand Miss Travers."

Everyone strained to see the woman who would be taking over DADA.  She was a rather tall woman with a slim build.  Her hair was red; but not the Weasley red.  Instead it was more of a russet color.  She also had an air of confidence about her.  Harry looked at her critically.  He wondered how long she would last.  None of his other teachers made it past a year.  It was said that the position was cursed.  He looked around the hall to see what the general reaction was.  He was surprised to see some dopey grins on the young men's faces. 'Oh lord,' he thought.  'I hope she doesn't encourage this lot.'  Miss Travers didn't say anything.  Instead she bowed her head politely to all assembled and then took her seat.

Dumbledore continued.  "Our head girl this year is Cho Chang.  Head boy is Geoffrey Hooper.  That is all.  Prefects please escort the students to their houses."

Harry waited for Althea to catch up and walked her to the Gryffindor tower.  He watched as Hermione and Ron got the First years settled and then sat down with them, Ginny and Althea.  They waited in the common room, making idle chit-chat, hoping for word on Remus.  They hadn't seen Professor Snape at the main table and hoped that this was a good sign.  Around midnight, Harry noticed that everyone was getting a little tired.  He urged them all to go to bed.  They reluctantly agreed; but made him promise to retire as well.  Harry went to bed; but resolved to search out Dumbledore first thing in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Wormtail'_

_'Yes my Lord?'_

_'Make sure the Werewolf is eating.  We wouldn't want to let him waste away to nothing would we?  We need him to get the boy.'_

_Wormtail nodded and ran from the room.  Several minutes later he reappeared._

_'My Lord, he's gone!'_

_'What do you mean gone?'_

_'He is not here my Lord.  The door on his cell was standing wide open.  Someone has rescued him.'_

Harry sat up straight in his bed.  Sweat was poring from him and his breath was coming in shallow gasps.  He had once again been in Voldemorts head.  He was scared to know that this was happening to him again; but at the same time was relieved to find out that Remus was ok.  He wanted to make sure though that this was a real dream and not one planted by Voldemort.  He wouldn't risk underestimating him again.  He did once and lost his Godfather; because of his foolishness.

He quietly made his way to the common room making sure no one was lurking about.  Seeing no one he quickly went to the fireplace tried to contact headquarters.  Several moments had passed with no answer and Harry was about to resign himself to the fact that Voldemort was trying to trick him again.  Snapes head appeared in the fire and said, "What in the hell do you want Potter?  You should be in bed."

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said unconvincingly.  "I just want to make sure that you got Remus alright."

"What do you mean Potter?" Snape asked suspiciously.  

"I saw a vision.  Wormtail and Voldemort were there, discussing him.  Wormtail went to check on Remus and when he came back he said that he was gone.  I just want to know that he is alright.  Please you have to tell me."  Harry was desperate by now.  He just wanted to know one way or the other if he was fine.

"You saw?  You mean you were not practicing your occlumency and allowed yourself to dream.  Well Potter the werewolf is fine.  I suggest you go back to bed before you so something stupid.  And for god's sake use the occlumency.  We don't need our 'savior' going off half cocked, getting anyone else killed."  Professor Snape sneered at Harry and then broke the connection.  Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sure he knew that some people blamed him for Cedrics and Sirius' deaths but they never came right out and said it.  'Well can I blame him?' he thought to himself.  'I blame myself everyday.  What he said was the truth after all.  At least I found out that Remus was ok.'

Exhausted Harry made his way to his bed.  When he lay down, he tried working on clearing his mind as he was instructed last year.  Soon he was sleeping it wasn't a very peaceful sleep; but at least it wasn't riddled with nightmares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bloody hell Harry, I am not going to wake you up like this everyday.  We need to get downstairs for breakfast classes start today."

Harry opened his eyes and looked into the face of his friend.   He was surprised to see that Ron was already dressed and waiting impatiently for him.

"Go ahead Ron," Harry said. "I'll catch up with you.  What do we have first today?"

Ron smiled an ironic smile. "Guess."

Harry groaned.  He should have known.  Of course he was going to have potions with the Slytherins today.  Why should this year be any different?  He crawled out of bed, throwing on his uniform.  He ran a comb through his hair, not like it did any good, and ran all the way to the great hall.  He saw Snape up at the head table and cringed when he sneered at him again.  He turned his gaze to Dumbledore; but the Old man was trying to avoid his gaze.  Harry then spotted his friends and made his way towards them.  When he sat down, talk immediately turned to Remus Lupin.

"So what do you think Harry?  Snapes here.  Do you think that they rescued him." asked Ron.

Harry nodded.  He had put some food into his mouth so he swallowed before talking.  "Yeah they rescued him.  I couldn't sleep last night, so I contacted headquarters.  Snape told me that they had him.  I didn't get any details though.  I am hoping to contact them later today."

Everyone was overjoyed by this news.  Harry saw Althea looking at him suspiciously.  He could tell she knew he wasn't telling them everything.  When their eyes met, he could see the question in them.  He shook his head hoping that she would realize that he didn't want to talk about it.  

Too soon for Harry's taste, breakfast was over.  The four of them said goodbye to Ginny and made their way to the dungeons.  They made it to class with several minutes to spare and found some tables.  Hermione and Ron chose to sit together as did Harry and Althea.  They watched as the Slytherins began to enter the room.  When Malfoy walked in the door, his eye caught Altheas.  To the surprise of everyone in the room, he made his way to their table.  "Good morning Althea," he said in his most proper voice.  "I hope you have enjoyed your time at Hogwarts so far."

Althea giggled and rolled her eyes at him.  "Of course Draco," she said.  "I hope that we will be able to spend some time together this week.  I would really like to catch-up."  Draco nodded and then turned to Harry. "Potter," he acknowledged.

"Malfoy," Harry said inclining his head slightly.  The silence in the room was almost deafening.  Did Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy exchange words and not fight?  It wasn't possible.  Had hell froze over and no one was told?

"Mr. Malfoy take your seat."  Everyone's head swung to the back of the room.  Professor Snape had arrived.  From the look on his face Harry could tell it was going to be a long year.

"This is advanced potions," Snape snarled.  "As you can see many of your classmates are not in here.  After this week there will be even less of you present.  I estimate that at the end of the term there will be only half of you.  I do not keep people in my class who can not do the work.  This is not like your first five years.  This year I do not have to teach you.  You chose to be here.  I suggest if you are having second thoughts go see your head of house directly after this class."  Snape looked pointedly at Harry and Ron when he said this.  

Harry thought that he was right earlier; this was going to be a long year.  A list was handed out to everyone.  They looked over the potions they would be required to make this year.  Snape informed them that they would be working with a partner most of the time.  Their partner would be whomever they were currently sitting next too.  If their partner dropped or was let go from class, they would have to work alone until, someone else became available.  Harry looked over the list.  He started snickering when he came across the polyjuice potion.  He knew he would be able to pass that one with his eyes closed.  He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione smiling also.  

Somehow they had managed to make it thru class without losing too many points.  He consulted his schedule and made his way towards Transfiguration.  He saw that once again he was with Hermione Ron and Althea.  

'Well,' he thought. 'At least it won't all be bad.'  The foursome linked their arms around each other and made their way towards McGonagall's class.

Professor McGonagall seemed to be in a better mood than Snape.  She explained the various transformations that they would be learning this year and also inquired if anyone would like to become an Animagus.  At least half the class raised their hands, including Harry and his friends.  McGonagall then explained that not everyone will be able too; but there were several tests that would help them determine who could or couldn't.  

After that the class was rather anticlimactic.  They just reviewed several transformations they had learned in previous years.  

Harry realized that he wouldn't be with his friends all day.  Hermione and Althea made their way to Arithmancy while Harry and Ron went to Divination.  He wasn't in the least surprised when he walked in to the class and Professor Trelawney immediately began predicting his death.  He rolled his eyes at this.  Something's never change.  After Divination they had lunch.  While at lunch Harry and the others talked about their various classes.  He realized that thought hey love Hagrid no one had bothered to take Care of Magical Creatures this year.  Instead surprisingly they all opted for Muggle Studies.  Althea not being able to choose her classes was also in there.  Harry had a feeling this was McGonagall's doing.  

After lunch the group made their way to Defense against the Dark Arts.  The room was rather bright, but not gaudy like when Lockhart was the DADA teacher.  They took their seats and realized that this class was comprised of every house.  It seems that there were not enough students taking advanced classes this year.  

It soon became apparent that Professor Travers meant business.  She didn't put up with any shenanigans.  This was supported by the fact that she not only took points away from Gryffindor for Ron calling Draco a git; but also when she heard Malfoy call Ron a name as well.  

"Class my name is Professor Travers.  I have gone over the results of your previous years and say that I am mighty surprised that most of you passed your OWLs.  To be quite honest I want to know how you did it.  When I call your name tell me how you were able to do so.  Draco Malfoy."

"I was tutored Professor," he said.  When she asked him who he replied Professor Snape.

"Very Well, Hermione Granger."

"I was tutored as well Professor."  Everyone was shocked to hear this.  Who tutored the know it all.  When asked who her tutor was she replied Harry Potter.  Professor Travers went around the room asking each student.  Everyone's answer was the same.  They were tutored.  All of the Slytherins were tutored by Professor Snape; and Althea had had tutors her entire life, but everyone else was tutored by Harry himself.  Harry could tell that Professor Travers was confused at how he was able to tutor all of these people.  When asked how he accomplished this, he told her of the club that they had formed last year.  She nodded and commended them on a very brilliant idea.  She awarded ten points to Gryffindor.  She told the class that she would be meeting with them each individually to ascertain who needs what help in which area.  She allowed them to take the rest of class to catch up and called Harry and Hermione in to her office.

"You two started this group?" she asked.

When both nodded she continued.  "I would like to know what you had taught them and how many were in your club.  Did you teach younger and older years as well?"  Once again they nodded and she smiled.  "I thought so.  The teachers that all of you have had were horrendous.  That is of course except for Professor Lupin.  He at least taught you some things.  Please tell me what you taught the group."  

Harry and Hermione told her that Harry basically taught shielding and disarming spells; but also taught students how to conjure a patronus.  

"You mean to tell me that most of my class can conjure a patronus?"

Harry was beginning to get a headache at the number of times he was required to nod.

"Well," she said. "I now know what our next class will be comprised of.  You two may go.  You are up to par if not more advanced then most.  Please send in Mr. Weasley and Malfoy."

Hermione and Harry left the room with smiles on their faces.  They informed Draco and Ron that she wished to see them and went to chat with Althea.  Ron and Draco came out after a few minutes both looking red faced. They sent the next two into her office and both made their way towards the trio.

Harry looked at Ron questioningly when he sat down.

"She told us we better get along.  We don't have to like each other; but we need to trust each other in these times.  She said that we can't trust someone we constantly fight with."

Draco just nodded and asked to speak to Althea for a few minutes.  After they walked away Harry turned to the other two.

"Has anyone noticed Malfoy lately?  Does it seem as if he is more mellow?"

Hermione and Ron didn't agree with this but let Harry continue.

"It seems to me when Altheas around Malfoy is at least civil and remember what he said on the train?"  At their looks of confusion he said, "He told Althea not everyone follows in their parent footsteps.  He looked almost as if he meant himself.  I don't know maybe I just want to see some good in him since he is Altheas friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon class was over and seeing as it was the last class of the day, everyone retired to their common rooms.  Hermione and Ron noticed the patrolling schedule had been posted and talked about who was paired with whom.  Ginny soon came to join them and noticed that she was paired with Malfoy that evening.  She turned a bright red and looked towards Althea.  Althea nodded at Ginny and smiled.  Harry didn't know what was going on; but he decided that if the two girls wanted anyone to know they would tell him.  

After dinner they began doing some work that was due later in the week.  Harry began yawning and decided to turn in early.  He laid down on his bed and was surprised at how exhausted he felt.  He almost immediately fell asleep.

A/N  Okay I know this chapter was long and most probably boring; but I needed it to set up some situations for later.  I hope that you all will forgive me for this.  Please Review.


	4. Meetings and Members

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  All rights are owned by either J. K. Rowling or various others.  I am in no way trying to claim them as my own.

A/N Sorry this has taken so long.  I had written most of this chapter a while ago; but somehow it was lost.  I'm not too sad about it actually; because I wasn't very fond of it anyway.  I would also like to give a great big thank you to yosis (very funny btw) for being my first reviewer.  I urge everyone to review.  I take my reviews very seriously.  Sometimes a review could influence the story in some way.  Ok well enough of that.  I hope you enjoy.  Please feel free to read my other stories as well.  

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?    

Chapter 4

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Several weeks had passed. Harry almost felt like a normal student.  He spent time with his friends.  He practiced for Quidditch and was happier than he had been for a long time.  This weekend there was a scheduled Hogsmeade visit.  Everyone was looking forward to it.  The weekend also was to be the first meeting of the Junior Order.  They were told to meet with George and Fred Weasley to impart any information they had gathered.  They were also going to receive their new individual assignments.  

Harry Ron and Hermione had left shortly after breakfast to go to Hogsmeade.  Ginny and Althea declined to join them and said they would meet up with the Golden Trio at the prearranged time.  The three had just entered Hogsmeade when they had run into Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.  It seems that they had become a couple in the short time they had been back to school.  Since last year's debacle at the Ministry of Magic, people had been surprised at the change in both of them.  Neville was more self assured.  He had taken up advanced potions and was doing remarkably well.  He hadn't blown up any cauldrons and didn't flinch every time Snape looked at him.  Luna had stopped losing stuff after she stood up to the 5th years at the beginning of the term.  She had told them in no certain terms that if her stuff came up missing one more time, she would hex them all.  She even put a charm on her stuff that made the object glow purple when she wasn't in possession of it.   Harry was impressed with them both.  

The group of five made their way towards Honeydukes.  Ron needed to stock up on his Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  It soon became apparent to Harry that he was the proverbial fifth wheel.  He made his excuses to the two couples and told Ron and Hermione that he would meet them at the Three Broomsticks at their prearranged time.  Harry made his way thru town not really paying attention to where he was going.  He saw the 3rd years and had a good laugh at their antics.  He remembered his first time in Hogsmeade.  He may have gone without permission and hiding under his invisibility cloak; but that didn't make it any less fun.  He narrowly avoided being run over by them and then noticed that he was standing outside Madame Puddifoots.  He groaned remembering the one time he had been in there.  He went with Cho Chang on Valentines Day in his fifth year.  What a mistake that had been.  She wanted to talk about Cedric; but Harry wasn't comfortable talking about that.  Then she became jealous when Harry had told her that he was going to meet with Hermione.  He had told her she could come along; but she accused him of wanting to be with Hermione and not her.  He started to walk away; but stopped when he saw the unmistakable flash of Weasley red hair.  He looked closer and saw that it was Ginny.  He went in to say hi and was surprised to see she wasn't alone.  He was about to confront Ginny about her little guest; but he ran into someone on his way towards her.  

"Oh hello, Harry," said Althea.  "What brings you in here?"

"I was going to say hi to Ginny; but changed my mind when I saw who she is keeping company with.  Did you know about this?  Did you know that Ginny was seeing Draco Malfoy?"

When he saw Althea redden he had his answer. 

 "How could you do this?  What would Ron say?  I can't believe you kept this from us.  No wonder she hasn't had much to contribute in the way of the Order.  She was probably too busy snogging him to actually talk."

"That's enough Harry Potter," Althea cut him off.  

She was barely whispering now; but Harry could tell she was seething with anger.

  "Who do you think you are?  Ginny is a big girl Harry, she knows what she is doing.  She doesn't answer to her big brother or you for that matter.  She is her own person who makes her own decisions.  What's the big deal?  Unless…..of course that's it.  You're jealous.  You want Ginny for yourself.  That's it isn't it?"

Harry was dumbfounded.  'She couldn't really think that could she?' he thought. 'Didn't she know…..?'

"No Althea I don't want Gin…"

Althea didn't let him finish.  "Of course you don't.  She just a little sister to you, right?" she said sarcastically.

"Look Althea," he said.  "I don't like Ginny.  There is someone else that I like."

"Who?" she asked.

"I don't want to say."

"Who?"

"Damn it Althea, I like..."  Harry was about to lie.  He had the perfect name right on the tip of his tongue.  Then his mouth betrayed him, "you."

Harry let out a quiet moan.  Why couldn't he lie?  It just wasn't possible when he faced her.

Althea had the grace to look embarrassed.  She didn't even stop Harry as he made his way out of the shop and towards the Three Broomsticks.  He noted the time and went to the Shrieking Shack first.  He sat down out front of it and just remembered.  This place always reminded him of Sirius.  He smiled as he thought of his Godfather. 

 'Sirius would have got a laugh about this situation,' he thought.  'I bet the man thought Althea and I would become like brother and sister.  Little did he know.'

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting there; until he saw Althea walking towards him.  He looked at his watch and realized that he was late for their meeting.  He stood up and met her half way.

"What is this place?" she asked.  

Harry could see by the way she was looking at the place that she didn't know why anyone would want to spend anytime there.  The windows were all boarded up and there was a dark overgrown garden in front.  Rumor had it that not even the Hogwarts ghosts would go near the place.

"This is the Shrieking Shack." He told her.

"Oh I know of this place.  My father told me all about it.  Can we get in?"

"Not from this way and even if we could we don't have the time."  

Althea had forgotten that she was sent to fetch Harry so they could begin the meeting.  She nodded reluctant to admit he was right and followed him back to the Three Broomsticks.  While they were walking Althea took Harry's hand into her own.  

"Harry," she said.  "I want you to know that I didn't realize how you felt about me.  I am not sure how I feel about you; but I would like to find out.  Would you be willing to try?"

Harry didn't answer in words.  Instead he squeezed her hand tightly and smiled down at her. 

They soon arrived in front of the Three Broomsticks.  Harry wasn't looking forward to seeing Ginny.  He wasn't sure if he could keep what he knew a secret.  He didn't really want to be the one to tell Ron anyway.  He always remembered the old saying 'Don't shoot the messenger.'  Obviously the saying was around for a reason.  He looked at Althea and saw the question in her eyes.  She wanted to know if he was going to say something or not.  He told her he wasn't; but didn't add that the whole school would know by nightfall anyway.  She was seen in public by at least 20 students; and he knew for a fact that Lavender had been in Madame Puddifoots too.

They walked into the pub hand in hand.  Harry noticed that Ginny was doing her best not to look at him.  He told himself he would talk to her later.  George and Fred were already there and so were Ron and Hermione.  They immediately had gotten down to business.  Fred and George had needed to get back to their shop in Diagon Alley.  Harry was the first to report.

"I really couldn't get much information.  People don't want to talk to me that much especially the Slytherins.  What I can tell you though is that I have seen some strange relationships popping up.  The most notable is Blaise Zambini and Hannah Abbot.  I don't know what to think."

Althea went next.  "Because of my closeness with Draco, I am included in a lot more than most of you.  The problem is though; Draco is not included in much anymore.  Sure he still hangs out with Crabbe and Goyle; but it seems as if they are keeping an eye on him.  Does any of this make sense?"

Ginny nodded.  "I am on patrol with Draco every other night."  She glared at Harry when he snorted; but continued.  "If he knows anything he is not opening up to me.  He doesn't seem to hang around with many Slytherins anymore; and Althea is right, the ones he does associate with seem to be watching him, like they are waiting for him to do something."

"Well I have something relevant to offer to this meeting," Ron said.  "I am on patrol with a 6th yr. Ravenclaw, Marissa Joyce.  She told me that she was surprised at the attitude of the Slytherins this year.  She said they are more outgoing and are actually polite.  I think that the Slytherins might be trying to recruit other students."

"I agree with Ron," interrupted Hermione.  "I patrol with a Hufflepuff named Marc Fulshin.  He was a little hesitant to patrol with me.  He was told by the Slytherins that I was not a nice person and would do whatever it took to keep Harry safe.  He said that they implied that I would sleep with anyone to advance myself in this school too.  I am telling you, the Slytherins are trying to turn the school against us Gryffindors."

Everyone nodded and then looked to Fred and George. 

 "Ok this is good information," said George.  "Now my next request is going to sound silly but I want you to ask no questions and just do as you are told." 

 He explained to them that he wanted them to go to the shrieking shack and there will be a port key waiting for them.  They were to use it and would meet back with the twins at their shop.  They were full of questions; but were to slow to ask them.  The twins had apparated before another word was spoken.  

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The group settled the bill with Madame Rosmerta.  They moved to the Shrieking Shack and found the port key sitting exactly where they were told it would be.  Hermione picked up the portkey which looked like a teapot and waited for everyone to place their hands on it.  She then said the trigger word, "Wheezes," and everyone was transported to Diagon Alley.

They fell as group to the floor when they arrived and Ginny scowled at the boys when they began laughing.

Harry spoke up first.  "Ok guys what is the meaning of this?"

George explained that Dumbledore asked for them all to meet here; because he was going to introduce them to the newest members of the Junior Order.

The group speculated for a few minutes on who the new members would be.  They didn't need to wait long though.  Dumbledore walked through the doors with 3 new members.  The first two were not a surprise but the third person had everyone in the room shocked.

"Hello children," Dumbledore said with that same old twinkle in his eye.  "I would like to introduce the three new members of the Junior Order.  First we have Luna Lovegood."  Dumbledore pushed her to the front of the group.  She smiled and took her place next to everyone.  "Next I would like to introduce, Neville Longbottom."  Neville reddened a little and also moved to stand next to the group.

Before Dumbledore could introduce the last new member, pandemonium broke out.  Ron and Harry were holding their wands and Hermione and Althea were trying to keep Ginny from rushing forward.  "Boys, Boys," said Dumbledore.  "Put your wands away.  There will be no fighting amongst Order Members."

Harry didn't put his wand away; but instead kept advancing.  He was very upset at Dumbledore and made his feelings known.  

"No way, Professor.  I will not work with a Malfoy.  I will not work with this worthless piece of devils spawn.  We all know that anything he learns will be taken right back to Voldermort via his father." 

 Harry was still advancing on Draco when he heard someone shout Expelliarmus. He felt his wand leave his hand and felt himself flying backward.  When looked to see who had cast the spell against him, he saw Ginny holding his wand.  Everyone was looking at her with a mixture of awe and confusion on their faces.  After all this little girl just took down Harry Potter.  Harry started towards Ginny with murder in his eyes.  He was only able to move a few steps when Draco stood in front of him, his wand pointed at Harry's chest.  

"I wouldn't do that Potter," Draco said.  "If you even think about hurting her, I will kill you."  The look in Malfoys steely grey eyes confirmed that fact.

Draco then moved to stand beside Ginny pulling her into a hug.

"What in the hell…?"  This came from Ron; but the rest of the Weasley siblings were echoing his sentiments.  Ron moved towards Draco to tear him away from his little sister, when Althea grabbed his arm, holding him back.

Ron glared at Althea, clearly blaming her for this predicament.  "You," he said.  "This is all your fault.  If you hadn't been friends with this low-life…."  Ron stopped when he heard someone clearing their throat.  

Every one looked to Professor Dumbledore.  "I realize that you all have issues concerning one another; but this is not the time to deal with them," he said.  It seemed that there would be no arguing with the good professor today.  "These three have already been inducted by me.  For obvious reasons we could not have Mr. Malfoy join you all in Hogsmeade.  However there will be times when you all must meet in school.  I suggest that you use the Room of Requirement.  Both Mr. Malfoy and Potter are in possession of Invisibility cloaks.  Use those as well.  That will be all for now.  I suggest you all acquaint yourselves and then return to school."

Dumbledore disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.  "Show off," Fred mumbled.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Ron eyed Draco warily as he stood close to Ginny.  Harry came over and stood next to him.  "Look at that Harry," said Ron.  "My own sister.  How could she even think of associating with that scum?"

Harry nodded.  "I agree with you Ron; but what can we do about it?  Ginny is your sister, and he is now under Dumbledore's protection.  There nothing to do."

"Damn it," cried Ron.  "This just isn't right.  Doesn't Dumbledore realize that we are fighting a war?  He just invited the enemy into our camp.  Why not just wave the white flag right now.  Let's just rustle up all the muggle born and present them to Vol… Vol…"

"For heavens sake Ron, just say the name.  There is nothing to be scared of.  Saying his name does not give him power over you, instead it gives you power over him," interrupted Hermione.

"Voldemort," whispered Ron.  He then turned to Hermione and said, "Happy now?"

"Yes," she said.  "Oh, and would you quit being sarcastic.  I don't like him much either; but Dumbledore obviously trusts him.  I might add your sister does too.  She has a good head on her shoulders.  It will be fine."

Ron continued to glare at Draco, despite Hermione's words.  He definitely was not happy with this situation and was not going to pretend he was.

George cleared his throat once again bringing attention to himself.

"I would like to hand out your assignments if I may?"  George wasn't too happy either; but there wasn't much he could do about it.  He no longer attended Hogwarts and was very much immersed in making sure his shop was a complete success.  He was sure that he could trust his little brother to deal with this problem.  The look he gave Ron conveyed as much.  He could see him visibly swallow hard as he understood the repercussions should he fail in that assignment.

"Ok," George said.   Clearing his throat once again he began, "Ginny your job will be to…"

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

After the assignments were passed out the group not including Malfoy, took the two-way portkey back to the shrieking shack.  No one said much of anything while they made their way back to the castle.

Harry was speechless.  He wondered what Dumbledore was thinking.  He knew the Malfoys.  There was no way one of them could turn Voldemort.  He was going to have to keep a close eye on Draco.  

It seemed as if everyone's mind was on Draco.  Ron was wondering what the penalty for killing someone with your bare hands was.  Hermione was analyzing the situation and trying to figure out how to use this information to their advantage.  Ginny was hoping she would be able to see him soon, and Althea was working on a plan to keep her friend safe.

The only two who didn't have the little ferret on their minds were Neville and Luna.    They were too interested in each other.  Harry noticed this and shook his head.  He really hadn't been surprised that they had been inducted into the Order.  They would actually be a great addition.  Who would suspect these two of being spies?  A lot of  people saw them as the Klutz and Loon.  Perfect covers if you ask Harry. 

Back at the castle, Harry and Ron turned to confront Ginny.  She, however, had conveniently slipped away.  They looked to each other and could read the unspoken agreement in the others eyes.  Ginny would be confronted later, and there was no way she was getting out of this one.  

Neville and Luna made their way to the library.  Their main assignment was to research various curses and counter curses that might be able to help during the final conflict.  

Hermione looked longingly at the two.  Research was her forte.  She had wondered why Dumbledore assigned it to them and not her.  Instead she was assigned to help Professor Snape create a potion that would weaken the Dark Lord sufficiently enough for Harry to be able to take him down.

Ron and Harry were to use the Marauders map every night to see if anyone suspicious was trying to sneak into or out of Hogwarts.  They also were commissioned as the leaders of the DA.  They needed to step up the efforts of the students.  They would be needed in the end.  There just weren't enough people fighting on the side of good to keep Hogwarts population out of the foray.  

Malfoys job was to recruit Slytherins.  He had a pretty vast knowledge on his housemates and would be able to discern who could and would fight on the side of the light.   Harry supposed that if Malfoy was truly turning over a new leaf, that he just put himself in a precarious position.  Basically it was like he was playing Russian roulette without the gun.  If he approached the wrong person it could very well mean his life.

Ginny's job was the easiest.  She was well liked around the school and was able to mix in with other houses well.  She was going to find new members for the DA and collect any information she could.  There were sure to be a few people who would unknowingly give up valuable information.

Their next meeting was scheduled in a week and a half and was going to be held in the Room of Requirement.  In the meantime, they would all be hard at work, not only in their studies; but in their various assignments as well.  

Harry wasn't sure how he was going to be able to play Quidditch this year; but he sure was going to try.  He wasn't going to let Malfoy beat him out of anything this year.  

He also was going to be very busy trying to convince Althea that they should be together.


	5. Malfoy's List

**Do You Believe in Magic**

**Chapter 5 **

**Malfoy's**** List**

"Is everyone here?"  asked Harry.  

Hermione looked around the small meeting room and mentally took a head count.  When she nodded Harry surveyed the group assembled at the table.  Before he started the meeting, he looked over the notes he had made for himself.

_Draco Malfoy:  Newest member of JOotP.  Slytherin 6th yr. Prefect.  Recently began dating Ginny Weasley.  Father belongs to Voldemor's inner circle.  Excellent physical abilities (Seeker).  Accomplished dueler.  Trustworthy?_

"I might as well begin with him,' thought Harry.

"Malfoy, what do you have to report?"

Draco stood.  He sneered at Harry, clearly not happy that the group had voted the young man leader.  He may be working with The Great Harry Potter; but that didn't mean he had to like it.  Mentally sighing; but letting no emotion cross his face, he began.  

"This past week I have been able to feel out several new candidates for the Junior Order.  I made a list and will present it to you soon.  I have also made a separate list of Slytherins who should not be approached for any reason.  They are extremely dangerous, and any information they learn will immediately be known to the Dark Lord."  Draco knew that right now he was fairly safe within the walls of Slytherin.  He was of course being shunned; because he chose not to become a Death Eater.  He told his father it was because he was expected to become one by the entire school.  If he could convince everyone that he had no interest in the Dark Side, he could get closer to certain members of Potters own inner circle.  He was able to use this as an excuse also to see Ginny Weasley.  If he had outright denied his loyalty to his father and his beliefs he wouldn't be here right now.  The young man would be dead.  

Draco realized that he had paused for longer than was necessary and cleared his throat.  "My first candidate for induction into the Junior Order is Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione who was drinking some water when Draco mentioned Pansy's name, promptly began choking.

"Pansy," she said in between gasps for air.  "Is not joining this group.  There is no way I will allow it."

While Harry silently agreed with Hermione, he had to question why she was so opposed to this nomination.

After posing his question Hermione gave her reasoning.  "First she is a gossip.  There would be no way she could keep any of this information to herself.  Second, the girl hates almost everyone in this room.  Third, I personally do not want to see her draping herself over Malfoy, every time we have a meeting."

Surprisingly, Ron was the one to speak up.  "I don't want any one to say anything until I am finished talking."  He looked meaningly at Hermione as he said this.  He knew she would not like what he was about to say; but it needed to come out.

"As much as I am loathe to admit it, I agree with Malfoy.  Pansy would be a great asset to this team.  She is extremely intelligent, scoring only slightly lower than Hermione and Ferret Boy, every term.  The girl has several friends outside the normal boundaries of her house.  She doesn't advertise this fact; but she also does not support Voldemort or his cause."

Hermione narrowed her brown eyes at Ron.  She was about to ask how he knew all these things, when Draco spoke.

"You're the one." he said.  "She told me of everyone else; but would not speak of the last member."  The blonde pointed his finger at Ron and slowly moved closer to him.  "I should have figured; but you never once flaunted it.  I have to admit, I no longer want in.  Not because of my extreme dislike for you; but because from what I hear you are harsh.  I would never survive in there."

Ron laughed and nodded.  "I can't believe she told you."

"I tricked her into it," Draco smirked.  "Had her convinced I was going to take hundreds of points from Slytherin in her name.  She gave up the information quickly."

Hermione looked like she was about to explode from frustration and Draco waved to Ron indicating he should explain.

"Don't kill me Mione," he said looking awkwardly at his girlfriend.  "I know that at the end of last year and the beginning of this one, you were all wondering where I was getting the money to buy certain items.  I led you to believe that I was working for Fred and George.  I know I shouldn't have lied; but you would have been furious to know how I really earned it."

The red head was slowly backing towards the door, hoping to make a quick get away if need be.  He saw everyone was waiting for him to finish.  "I ummm…" he stammered.  "Oh bloody hell, I've been playing poker and winning quite admirably, I might add."

Shock was evident on everyone's faces; but Harry's.  He had known that Ron wasn't making any money from Fred and George.  Harry after all was a silent partner, and was kept up to date on any business handled in that store.  He didn't know for sure what Ron had been doing; but he wasn't surprised.  Ron had a very strategic mind.  If anyone could win that much at poker it was him.  Weasley number six was full of surprises.

Hermione was livid.  "Gambling in Hogwarts?" she yelled.  "What in the hell are you thinking?"  The bushy haired witch began waving her arms around, while she continued her tirade.  "What would happen if Dumbledore found out?  No, more importantly what would happen if Snape found out.  He would make sure you were expelled Ron.  You know he has no love loss for you." 

 Hermione sighed and sat down once again.  She looked around and saw people smirking at her.  They figured she just climbed up on her soapbox for the hundredth time.  They would just let her rant until she finally gave up.  Hermione smiled to herself.  She knew the reaction she would get from her 'friends'.  That is precisely why she kept up this melodrama.  No one, save two people, in this room knew the real Hermione Jane Granger.  

Harry was also preoccupied studying everyone's reactions.  He could see Draco's smirk.  The Slytherin was happy with the Chaos he had just wreaked within a span of a few minutes.  Harry wasn't sure if it was because that was Draco's plan or if he just found the whole situation amusing.  Ginny was laughing outright, while Althea was hiding her giggling behind her hand.  Luna was staring off into space, as was the Ravenclaws custom and Neville just stared at Ron in admiration.  To Harry Hermione's reaction was spot on. 

Harry decided he needed to take control of the meeting; before it got too out of hand.  

"Are there any other comments about letting Pansy Parkinson into the Junior Order?  Remember that all possible candidates will have to be screened by the Senior Order members."

No one spoke for or against Pansy.  After that the meeting was rather anti-climatic.  All other names brought before the group were approved and everyone else's reports were of non-value.

Hermione hurriedly gathered her belongings together and told everyone she needed to go to the library.  No one gave her a second look.  Then library is what Hermione does.

Ron pulled Draco off to side.  Harry watched the two warily.  He knew nothing good could come of the two talking.  He was surprised when they came apart with not one punch or hex thrown.  The blonde Slytherin strode towards Ginny and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  The girl waved at the others and allowed Draco to lead her out of the room.

Harry sent Ron a questioning look; but the boy just shrugged his shoulders and left the room.   Luna and Neville left several minutes later, leaving only Harry and Althea in the Room of Requirement.  

She was still sitting at the long table, looking over her notes.  Harry walked up behind her and put his hands on her delicate shoulders.  He began massaging them lightly, smiling to himself when she let out a soft moan.  He slowly let his hands slide up the back of her neck.  Althea leaned her head forward and Harry ran his hands through her thick tresses.  He pulled her up from her chair with care and turned her to face him.  He looked into her eyes silently asking for permission.  She nodded slightly and Harry lowered his mouth to hers.  He brushed his lips softly against hers running his tongue lightly across them.  At this Althea opened her mouth allowing him access to her velvet mouth.  The young man groaned against her lips and she answered with a moan of her own.  Harry could feel himself getting hard and reluctantly released her.  She was trembling and Harry was trying to get his own desire under control.  

"Wow," Althea said while leaning her hands on the table.

Harry chuckled.  He was in absolute agreement.  "That was magical," he said to her.  She nodded and moved closer to him.  

"Harry," she started.  "About what happened just now…"

Harry would wonder later what Althea had been about to say, when Professor McGonagall burst in to the room.

"Potter," the professor said in a no nonsense voice.  "Professor Snape wishes to see you immediately."

Harry looked over at Althea and silently begged her to forgive him for leaving her there.  She waved her hand indicating that he should leave.  She knew Snape was not one to be kept waiting.  Sparing a slight smile at his transfiguration teacher, Harry hurried from the room and made his way to the Dungeons.  It wouldn't do him any good to keep his potions professor waiting.  He also had a few questions for Snape.

Harry knocked on the room door and opened it slowly when he was told to enter.  Professor Severus Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers.  Harry took a moment to survey the Death eater turned spy and noticed that he sat with in very aristocratic manner.  The man was not handsome and many students did not like him; but his presence demanded respect.  Harry was one of the few who knew of Snapes double life and this was the main reason for his respect.   Others respected him; because this is what he demanded.  Snape realized that Harry was sizing him up and quickly sent him a sneer.

"Professor Snape," Harry began carefully.  "Professor McGonagall said that you wished to see me."

Snape nodded and motioned for Harry to stand in front of his desk.

"Mr. Potter," he said.  "I have been asked by Professor Dumbledore to receive your report of today's meeting."

The professor said nothing else and Harry was wondering if he wanted it in writing or what.

"Mr. Potter, I don't have all day.  Begin now."

Harry quickly explained to him about the choices that Malfoy had made.  He left out the part about the illegal poker meets going on.  The head of Slytherin was impressed by the amount of research Draco had done into these students.  He wasn't surprised by the choices either and was sure that Dumbledore and the other senior members of the Order would sanction them as well.

Snape was about to dismiss Harry when the young boy spoke up.

"Professor Snape, I would like to once again begin occlumenncy if you are willing to help me."

Before the professor was able to basically tell Harry to go to hell, the boy began speaking again.

"I know it was my fault that Sirius died.  If I had just mastered the skill as you all told me to, he would be alive today."  The young Gryffindor hung his head in shame.  "I want to be able to keep Voldemort out of my head."

Professor Snape listened to Harry and knew that he really had no choice.  As much as he disliked the boy and his cohorts, the time had come to set aside old grudges and do the right thing.  The Potions master nodded and waved his hand signaling the end of the conversation.

Harry had wanted to ask about the rescue mission that had saved his fathers best friend, Remus Lupin; but knew that he would be pushing Snape too far.  He would be sure to ask Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall when he had the chance.

Gryffindor Common Room

In the soft light of the dying fire sat two people discussing the day's events.

"Do you think anyone suspects?" asked the figure sitting on the couch.

The figures companion shook its head.

"No. Why should they.  We have been extra careful and covered our tracks well."

"Tomorrow we will know if we are suspected at all," the first said.  "After all Professor Snape always attends the dark revels. He will be sure to recognize us."

"Even if he does, it doesn't matter really.  We know where his true loyalties lie."

A/N

And here ends the chapter.  It has taken me awhile to get this out; but I plan on writing quicker form now on.

The next chapter will include the Dark revel and the truth of Remus Lupin's rescue.  True alliances will be revealed as well duplicity and maybe a little lemon.  So until next time enjoy.

I hope you all enjoyed and I am sorry this is so short.  Next chapter should be twice as long.


End file.
